Out Of Pixie Hollow
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: If I don't find the Scepter of the Seasons soon, the fairies of Neverland can't come to the mainland ever again. I can't do this alone, so will you help me?" The human took one look at Azriel and blacked out. He sighed in defeat. "Great, I killed her..."
1. Chapter 1

Excited murmurs rushed through the crowd as all of Pixie Hollow followed the dandelion as it made its way towards the Pixie Tree.

They took their seats on the branches of the tree and watched the flower with keen intuition. They wanted to see whether the new arrival was a guy or a girl, they wanted to discover its name, and more importantly, they wanted to know what its talent was.

Terrence, the keeper of the pixie dust, flew towards the flower and poured a portion of pixie dust upon it carefully. A figure wriggled under the dandelion, small arms appeared, followed by legs, and finally a beautiful pair of wings.

"Yes! Elbow room!" The arrival exclaimed as A dirty blonde head emerged and a pair of electric green eyes locked on the large crowd before him. "Hellos" immediately sprung from the enthusiastic pixies as they laid eyes on the boy, he simply stared, confused, back at them.

"What's going on?" He muttered nervously. Several pixies smiled at his sentence, a smile sprung to his face, convincing him that the strange beings around him were harmless.

"Queen Clarion!" A pixie nearby exclaimed as vibrant sparks of light flew through the air, making its way towards the boy. He squinted as the sparks combined to form a figure of a fairy.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." The fairy, Queen Clarion, greeted the boy. He attempted to stand on his feet, but clumsily collapsed back to the floor. Queen Clarion laughed gently, making a light blush appear on the boy's cheeks. "I trust you found your way all right?"

"I guess…" He answered. Queen Clarion smiled as she flew behind him and gently touched his wings, making it glow slightly.

She took his hand and helped him fly comfortably. He laughed, happily, seeing that he was successful in flying. He looked at the queen gratefully as he landed on the floor.

His eyes widened as he noticed mushrooms magically sprouting from the ground. He watched curiously as several pixies placed peculiar objects on each of the mushrooms. He noticed one raising her head up to look at him. He smiled sheepishly as he gave her a small wave. She grinned and waved back, then flew back to her seat. He looked at the mushrooms, bewildered.

"What are these for?" He asked the queen. She motioned towards the objects.

"They will help you find your talent, little one." She replied simply. He looked at all the objects before turning back to her.

"How will I know what to pick?" He asked.

"You'll know." Queen Clarion smiled. The boy nodded and turned around, looking at all the objects.

Suddenly, just as he reached out to touch one, one by one, the objects disintegrated. The boy watched with a broken heart as the pixies started muttering in concerned tones to each other, he turned back to the queen.

"What's happening?" The boy asked. Queen Clarion's eyes widened for a split second, then locked on the confused pixie.

"I'm afraid none of those were your talent." Queen Clarion told him.

"Does this mean," he muttered miserably, "does this mean that I'm useless?"

Gasps emerged from the crowd. The boy, wanting to see what the commotion was about, turned around immediately to see a single mushroom sprouting from the ground, on it, a miniature pair of binoculars, made out of leaves and a dewdrop for its lens, appeared.

The boy walked towards the object. The object glowed brighter with every step he took, once he was close enough, the boy lifted the binoculars gently off the mushroom, and a blinding light shone from it.

The silence within the tree was broken with thunderous applause once the light dimmed down.

"Young man, you are the first in pixie hollow to have this talent." Queen Clarion congratulated. "You can find anything. Objects, people, answers, even hidden personalities and talents."

"So," The boy smiled, "I take it this is good news?" Queen Clarion laughed as she looked at the crowd.

"Come forward, fairies of all talents," Queen Clarion proclaimed, touching the boy's shoulder lightly, "and welcome the very first Seeker fairy of pixie hollow, Azriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later…**

All Azriel saw through the pair of binoculars was the murky grey sky that loomed overhead. He directed the tool downwards to scan the area, and the only image which seeped through the lens of his treasured possession was the forest of coniferous trees which towered over the land. Azriel stared in wonder at the sights before him – he hadn't seen anything like _this _in Neverland.

"What am I doing here?" Azriel sighed. Just eight hours ago he was living the life of an ordinary fairy in pixie hollow. Now, thanks to some cynical twist of fate, he was forced out of his homeland and into the human world, trying to search for a scepter which he had never seen in his life.

Azriel wasn't looking for an adventure. No. Eight hours ago Terrence and he were in search of lost things, he didn't recall wishing to find an adventure instead. Terrence was the one who desired excitement, and destiny, like the practical joker it was, decided to give it to Azriel instead.

"Do you see anything interesting there, Az?" Terrence had asked. His reply came in the form of an exasperated grunt from our hero. Azriel emerged from underneath a copy of "Romeo and Juliet", nursing the bruise which decorated his forehead.

"Unless you count the tragic story of two star-crossed lovers, which I don't think is written in proper English, interesting," Azriel said, "what is Tink looking for again?"

"Nothing in particular." Terrence shrugged, picking up a toothbrush and analyzing its bristles. "Just something which she can use to fix the pixie dust express."

"Well, that's helpful." Azriel grinned. He tapped his binoculars. "I can't exactly find anything with these unless you tell me _exactly _what you're looking for."

"I know…" Terrence pondered. A look promptly sprung to his face, one which seemed to say 'Inspiration has struck…finally!' "How about a whatsamacallit?"

"A what?"

"You know, those large springy thingies."

"Those red elastic things that go doingdoingdoing?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Terrence exclaimed. "Why don't we try finding one of those?"

"Coming right up." Azriel replied, lifting his binoculars to his eyes. Almost as soon as he had looked through the magical lens of the tool, a light had distinctly sparked in the distance. The leaves and rocks which shrouded the rubber band suddenly turned transparent, and the image of the item glowed with a radiant yellow beam. Azriel smirked.

"I take it you found the springy thing?" Terrence smiled. Azriel nodded enthusiastically, sweeping a hand through his hair egoistically.

"I told you I'm _good_." He smirked. Terrence rolled his eyes as the pair trailed after the item. As soon as they had reached their destination, Azriel reached down to pick it up. However, before he could do so, a trumpet sounded above him.

"An announcement? More good news, I hope?" Azriel asked, looking towards the sky, bathed in a shade of orange and pink. The trumpet sounded again, but it didn't sound like the cheerful "daa-daa-daaaa" that normally filled pixie hollow.

"It's an announcement, all right." Terrence answered. "But whatever it is, it's not good news."

Azriel's flashback was soon interrupted as a drop of rain fell on his head. Azriel looked up just to see another one fall blantly onto his face.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed, sweeping the water away. Before he knew it, raindrops pelted him from the heavens above. Azriel flew as fast as he could, dodging the raindrops without avail. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes in search of shelter.

"Got it!" He triumphantly proclaimed. Azriel raced towards a nearby tree, on it was a hole which was hidden by a mess of leaves. Azriel shoved the leaves aside and hurried into his shelter. He slumped against the cold bark of the plant. He listened to the raindrops falling gently on the tree, which sounded a lot like the flapping of the wings of the many pixies which gathered to hear the announcement.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow," Queen Clarion spoke. The last of the fairies that had arrived sat on the mushrooms which were scattered across the grand hall – the very place Azriel, and many before him, had arrived in Pixie Hollow. "The scepter of seasons has been lost during our yearly opening of the portal."

Gasps filled the hall, Azriel sensed a drastic coldness in the atmosphere of the hall. He turned to the brunette who sat beside him.

"Fawn, what's the scepter of seasons?" He asked.

"It's the very scepter that allows the fairies of Neverland to cross the border between Neverland and the human world." Fawn explained, worriedly. "Every year, we use it to open a portal through the second star that allows us to fly straight until morning, till we reach the human world. Without the portal, we wouldn't be able to go to the mainland, and the humans will have no seasons. And it's been _lost_!"

"No worries." Azriel smirked. "We can find it, Neverland isnt' _that _big if you put it into perspective."

"Azriel, you know what happens when things get lost in the mainland, right?" Fawn asked. "They end up in Neverland."

"Well, yeah." Azriel replied. "But what has that got to do with-"

"Do you know what happens when things get lost in Neverland, Az?" Fawn asked, her voice shaking with anxiety. Azriel felt a lump in his throat. The scepter was in the human world.

"We have five months to find the scepter before the portal completely closes." Queen Clarion declared. "And will never reopen."

A sharper coldness shot through Azriel's spine.

"Azriel can find it!" A voice called.

"Yes, Azriel's a seeker fairy! He can search for it!" Another voice chimed.

Soon, a chorus of voices chanting 'Azriel can search for it' and 'Azriel's capable of finding it!" sounded throughout the hall. Azriel looked nervously around the area as all faces stared tenaciously towards him.

"But I don't even know what the scepter looks like, how can I find it?" He exclaimed. Instead of speaking, Queen Clarion lifted her hands into the air and projected a beautiful image, out of light, of the largest, gaudiest, most dazzling scepter that Azriel could have imagined.

"Will you search for it, Azriel?" Queen Clarion asked as the image faded.

"It's in the mainland, isn't it?" Azriel asked. "I've never been to the mainland, and I've heard how _big _it is! What if I get lost? What if I-"

"Let the second star be your guide." Queen Clarion replied. "Please, Azriel, we need you."

Azriel didn't have to turn around to look at the faces of his fellow pixies to know that they had the same pleading look that was on the face of the queen. Azriel took a deep breath. He nodded hesitantly. The crowds had stood on their feet, cheering the brave pixie who had agreed to leave the safety of the hollow to search for the tool which would save them all.

"Some hero." Azriel sighed as he squeezed the rest of the water out of his shirt. He leaned back against the bark of the tree. "Time's ticking by and here I am, without a _clue _where I'm headed."

"It's a million to one that I'm going to be able to find that scepter!" Azriel stood up and looked through the hole in the tree. The sky was now a shade of dark blue, stars cascaded over the night sky.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up."

Azriel soared out of the hole and into the forest. Suddenly, his wings jerked violently. He looked back in curiosity, dismissed his suspicion and flew on. His wings shook again, this time with more force. Azriel glanced back to see the shimmer of the pixie dust on his wings slowly fade.

"No, no, no! I can't be out of pixie dust now!" Azriel reached into his pack to pull out his supply of pixie dust. Suddenly, a gust of wind swept the pack into the air and out of his reach, and Azriel was sent plummeting towards the Earth below. He glanced below him to see a puddle of muddy water.

_This is it. _Azriel thought as he fell towards the ground. _If the fall doesn't kill me, I'm going to drown. _Azriel hit a tree branch which was situated directly below him. The branch broke off the tree and fell a few centimeters away from Azriel. He spun wildly out of control as he hurtled towards the Earth. He felt himself losing consciousness.

_No, I can't pass out, not now. _He felt the world become dark. _I might still be able to swim if I fall into the puddle, I can't pass out! _The color of the scenery around him faded into darkness as he fell into the puddle, and the mud and water engulfed his body.

Meanwhile, a girl walked dejectedly away from her campers. Her pace increased as she tried to escape the laughter which arose from the camp.

"Gosh, why am I such an outsider?" She muttered. She turned on the flashlight and scoured the area. "Night watch. What am I supposed to watch out for? There isn't anything dangerous in these woods." A snake slithered around her leg. She screamed, shook it off, and ran hurriedly away from it.

"That didn't mean anything." She panted as she kept running. Suddenly, she tripped.

"The whole world is out to get me, isn't it?" She grunted as she glared at the tree branch, which was the cause of her fall. Suddenly, she heard a faint tinkling in the distance. She looked around curiously as the tinkling continued. She walked carefully around the tree, dodging any tree branches she spotted on the floor, and eventually arrived at the puddle which Azriel was lying in.

"Hey, is that a bug?" The girl asked herself as she knelt down to examine the figure lying in the puddle.

Two giant hands reached down and scooped Azriel out of the puddle before he was completely submerged under it. The girl stared wide eyed at the tiny boy in her palms, and at the two shimmering wings which were fastened onto his back. Her throat grew dry as she realized what she had just rescued.


End file.
